Destined Arrivals
by Amorous Grunty
Summary: So yeah my second story. This one is not a one shot this time. Its a story of destined meetings and the very world may hang in the balence. read and review rated m for just in case I don't know what I might end up adding.


Haha my second story. Yaaaaayyyyy! So yeah disclaimer I do not own any of the ideas from Dungeons and Dragons. On to the story!

It was a fateful evening and five unexpecting adventurers have a destined meeting in the local tavern, The Dragon's Den. The Den was a popular place to relax, eat, drink, gamble, and any other thing people can think of as long as they don't totally break the law.

Cole, a dark haird Halfling around 3 feet tall with mahogany brown eyes in a green shirt and white pants, is sitting on his bar stool irritated with his waitress. "Ok for the fifteenth time, all I want is a damn drink woman."

"Kid I can't get you that bottle of whiskey and watch ur voice, You are way too young. How about a bottle of milk instead?" the blonde waitress says with a disappointed look on her face.

"Ok how can I convinceyou that I am a fucking Halfing. I am actually 22 fucking years old you crazy bitch."

Sudden realization dawns on her face as she says, "Oh well I am gonna get you that drink now."

"Damn right."

In another part of the room there was a crowd gathering.

"DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK!" the crowd was chanting.

At the table in the middle of the crowd was a Dwarf, 3 Humans, Elf, and a Teifling all having a drinking contest.

After about twenty beers or so the only ones left were one of the Humans and the Dwarf. Then suddenly the human falls backwards sloppily over his stool onto the ground at the same time the dwarf drops to the floor with his head slamming on the table.

"Damn so close." declares the six foot one Human with stormy gray eyes a bit groggily. "Fuck Godrick I still can't beat your ass."

"HAHAHAAA! That's because of my Dwarven endurance my young friend. Damn my head hurts like hell." The red haired, green eyed dwarf laughs out. The buff Dwarf gets up wobbily. "Damn my legs aren't wanting to do what I tell them to. I hate when this shit happens."

"Ya ya rub it in why dont you, so I don't know about you Godrick, but I need a drink."

"Another one Zack!" Gasps a very shocked a very exasperated raven haired waitress.

"Yea, could you get me a shot of Jack, Mary." the young man says charmingly.

She blushes while she leaves to go to the back.

In a corner of the room there was a man of his early twenties sandy blonde hair and with glasses reading a book totally intoxicated and immersed into the words he is reading. Next to him was his little sister a fierey red head with blue eyes around 19 watching the events and happenings of the tavern.

"So Bro... I'm bored."

"O sorry Jessica I am totally immersed in my work I must apolagize."

"Hahahaaaa! It's ok Arc your always like that, but I guess that is because you are trying to be a bad ass wizard. Hehe."

5 hours later_

Zack and Godrik are totally passed out on the floor starting to come back into reality. "Oh Buhamut what the hell happened? I don't think I can move my body." says a confused Zack. "Hehe one too many shots my friend." says an amused Godrik.

"Umm are you two okay?" says Jessica

"Well I don't believe I can move my body at the moment, cutie, but it's ok." Zack says laughing at his inability to get off of the floor.

"I'm fine little miss, I just need a second. We Dwarves are known for our ability to take in large amounts of alcohol." declares Godrik

With a very red face she sputters, "J-just wait one second, and I will make you better." She unbuttons his shirt, 'Damn, he has a hot body.' She thinks mischeviously. She puts her hands on him and a light glows from her hands for a second. "Ok you should be able to stand now." She says as she smiles sweetly.

"Hehe thank you love." Zack says as he gets up and stretches his arms and legs. "Are you sure you are ok man? I have never seen you drink yourself this much down to the ground." Zack says with a grin.

"Yea Zack I'm sure." Godrick says groggily.

"So do you two drink this much all the time?" Arc asks specutively.

"Only after serious jobs, so around once a week." Zack reply's cassually.

"Umm ok what do you two do." asks Arc.

"Well we are mercenaries my friend. I am a fighter and I specialize in great swords and axes. Zack here is a warlord and a damn good one. He is a prodigy in strategem and tactics and he can take out any one with that song sword at his side. I have known him since he was ten. He has gotten me out of a couple of tight situations." states a proud Godrik.

"Hehe, well if I remember correctly you have saved my ass a number of times. Like that time when I was twelve and the bandits almost killed me, and what about that time two years ago with that crazy bitch holding that knife to my neck because I wouldn't marry her. So what do you two do."

"Oh well I am Arc Bornhald and I am a wizard apprentice."

"My name is Jessica Bornhald and I am a cleric in training under the great Pelor." says Jessica.

"Oh ok, so are you one of those people that do sundances when the sun rises and weeps and is all mopey when it's night because they feel that they're god has abandoned them?"

"Umm no." Jessica replies confused. "I am a healer and a protecter of the weak. Also I have a special technic taught to me by Pelor himself."

"Cool what's it called." asks Zack.

"Its called The Bursting Point Blank Lance."

"Awesome I have invented some abilities myself."

Then they remembered the quiet Halfling sitting at the bar. "So what do you do?" Jessica asks him.

"Umm I'm not at liberty to say... by the way my name is Cole" He says with a grin.

"Oh I know what you do." Zack says with sudden realization on his face. He then whispers to Cole, "You are in the Theives Guild. Am I right?"

"How the fuck do you know that!" shouts a totally confused Halfling.

Everybody just looks at him like he is crazy or has the plague. "Umm are you ok?" asks a confused looking Arc.

"Oh it's nothing I just told him an interesting fun fact." Zack replies cassually.

"Which is?" questions the Dwarf.

"Oh well its just about a girl I dated once." Zack states calmly with a smile on his face.

"Well that is a broad answer Zack." Godrick exasperately proclaims.

Jessica looks at him specutively. 'This should be interesting.'

"Umm ok so I don't meet many Halflings." says an intrigued Arc.

"Oh and what is that suppose to mean" Cole asks angrily

"N-n-nothing I was just trying to make conversation." Arc says exasperately.

"So umm Zack is it. How old are you?

"Oh I am 18. Why do u ask?"

"What the hell you are younger than me!"

"Uhh I guess so."

"There are kobolds attacking the town!" Yells a panicked soldier running into the tavern.

So review please. If you didn't like it then tell me and I will try to fix it. If you did then you kick ass! :D


End file.
